El miedo de no sentir tu miedo
by Sartharion1996
Summary: En una peculiar noche de Halloween, Raven siente nuevamente miedo por una película que Chico Bestia colocó. Ahora, ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que necesita de alguien para quitar ese miedo? -Especial para el día de Halloween- -One Shot-


**-Disclaimer- **

Los jóvenes titanes no son de mi propiedad.

**-Summary- **

En una peculiar noche de Halloween, Raven siente nuevamente miedo por una película que Chico Bestia colocó. Ahora, ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que necesita de alguien para quitar ese miedo?

.

.

.

En una noche con grandes mantos nubosos en Jump City, los relámpagos iluminaban los lugares; entre ellos, la Torre T.

Eran alrededor de las 8:30 P.M por lo que Robin acababa de terminar sus entrenamientos; justo antes de intentar ir a su habitación para tomar una ducha, la alarma sonó y del altavoz se escuchó la voz de Chico Bestia.

—¡Robin! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Ven rápido a la sala!

—¡Voy! —gritó el chico maravilla dirigiéndose al lugar a toda velocidad.

Al llegar allí, entra con un gran desespero creyendo que se trataba de un posible ataque.

—¿¡Qué sucede!? —preguntó alterado temiendo lo peor.

—"¿¡Qué sucede!?" —le contestó indignado Chico Bestia. —¡Lo que sucede es que hoy es Halloween y tú no estás en el sofá junto a los demás para ver la nueva película de terror que acaba de salir! —finalizó mientras le mostraba la caratula de dicha película.

Robin suspiró muy molesto al recordar ésta escena algo familiar…

En la sala se encontraba toda la familia sentados en el sofá; con excepción de Chico Bestia y Robin, el cual éste último se sentó al lado de Starfire.

Como una vez en el pasado, Cyborg se encontraba a mano derecha de Starfire, Robin a mano izquierda de ella y Raven al lado de Robin.

Tras un no breve discurso del Chico Bestia, éste se acercó a Raven y movió las cejas para comentar con malicia. —Y lo mejor de todo es que ésta película es clasificada como S.R.P.R de 'Sí recomendada para Raven'. —tras una breve pausa, éste soltó una carcajada. —¡Jajajaja!

El chistecito del Chico Bestia no fue nada gracioso para Raven, por lo que le hizo un calzón chino con sus poderes oscuros.

Tras las risas de Robin y Cyborg, Starfire preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—Pero el amigo Chico Bestia tiene razón, la última vez creaste monstruos horripilantes y todo porque tenías miedo. ¿Y si vuelve a pasar otra vez? —Starfire estaba muy preocupada temiendo que lo sucedido anteriormente se volviera a repetir.

—Starfire tiene razón Raven. —comentó Robin. —Tal vez no deberías de ver ésta película… Solo para ser precavidos. —finalizó el líder dirigiendo su atención hacia un paquete de palomitas de maíz.

Raven se sintió muy ofendida ya que sus propios amigos la estaban tomando como una cobarde. Al levantar varias veces su ceja izquierda, tomó aire y opinó al respecto.

—¡No soy una cobarde! Además esa vez no tenía miedo… Es solo qué… —pausó para buscar una respuesta coherente. —Es solo que en ese día no había meditado… —mintió.

Cyborg quien aún se reía con lo sucedido al titán verde, se calmó y opinó.

—Creo que Raven ahora tiene un mejor control de sus emociones… Después de todo ya no existe su padre cuatro ojos. —aclaró muy confiado. —Así que no hay de qué preocuparse. —y concluyó dirigiendo su mirada hacia un paquete de palomitas de maíz.

—Es cierto, además ella es un titán y como tal debe enfrentarse a sus temores. —dijo el chico maravilla tomando uno de los paquetes de cotufas.

Chico Bestia; quién se acababa de reincorporar del calzón chino, colocó la película y se sentó de un tirón entre Robin y Raven.

—¿Y qué película veremos Bestita? —preguntó Cyborg con la boca toda llena de cotufas.

—Damas y caballeros… —el titán verde tomó el control remoto y lo presionó. —Les presento: 'Noches de películas II' —al terminar de decir el nombre, los demás titanes escupieron lo que estaban tomando.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntaron al unísono Robin, Cyborg y Starfire.

Chico Bestia tuvo que pausar la película para explicarles.

—Tranquilos chicos, ésta película no es tan aterradora como la primera. De hecho es más aceptable para el público. —pausó y agregó un detalle final. —Aparte que NO está maldita.

—¿¡Estás loco Bestita!? ¡La primera parte de ésta película hizo que Raven casi nos mate! ¡Imagínate qué hará con la segunda! —pausó para imaginarse un poco lo que podría pasar. —¡Nos hará titanes enlatados! —concluyó agitando sus brazos.

—Cálmate Cy. —volvió a hablar Chico Bestia. —Además, ¿Quiénes eran los qué decían "Raven ya está bien, el cuatro ojos no está, ella es una titán y blah blah"?

Los chicos guardaron silencio un breve momento hasta que Raven lo rompió.

—Ya les dije que ¡No soy una cobarde! —gritó más que molesta. —Pero si lo desean me iré a mi habitación… Disfruten su tonta película.

Antes que la titán pudiera levantarse e irse de la sala, Chico Bestia la detiene indignado. —¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? ¡Vas a ver la película con nosotros! —la sentó nuevamente.

Después de unos pequeños arreglos, los chicos decidieron por fin ver la película.

En varias partes de la película, se podían observar las expresiones de los titanes. Robin estaba más que estupefacto y deseaba salir de allí corriendo como una niña asustada, sin embargo como era el líder jamás permitiría eso.

Cyborg estaba detrás de un pequeño cojín, ocultándose de las escenas.

Starfire abrazaba a Robin y ocultaba de vez en cuando su mirada en el hombro de él.

Mientras que Raven y Chico Bestia compartían un nada delicado abrazo involuntario y lleno de terror.

Al terminar la película, el titán verde comentó.

—Viejo… Esa película fue… ¡Genial! —exclamó antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Sí fue tan genial… ¿¡Por qué me estás abrazando como una niña!? —gritó Raven con un tono más que enfadado.

Chico bestia abrió de golpe sus ojos y observó que aún se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a la titán.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó al soltarla y caer al suelo de espalda, no quería que le hicieran calzón chino de nuevo.

Los demás titanes salieron de su estado de shock al oír el golpe que se dio su amigo bestia al caer al suelo.

—¡Boooyaah! ¡Esa película estuvo genial! —expresó Cyborg muy alegremente mientras debatía con Robin y Starfire lo genial que fue la película.

Tras unos minutos, los chicos se incorporaron y miraron con sospecha a Raven.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella secamente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Rae? ¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó el Chico bestia mientras la miraba por todos los ángulos posibles.

Raven estaba a punto de responderle cuando. —¡PUUUUMMM! —un fuerte rayo cae al agua justo al lado de la Torre T.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —gritaron los cinco titanes al unísono dándose un abrazo 'heroico'.

Los chicos estaban tan concentrados en la película, que no se percataron que estaba lloviendo fuertemente y para su mala suerte, la luz eléctrica se fue.

—Descuiden, es solo una tormenta. —comentó Cyborg.

—Sí, pero la luz ¡Se fue! —gritó Chico bestia más que alterado. —¡Esa mentirosa tienda me mintió! ¡La película si está maldita! ¡Todos moriremos! ¡Todos mori… —fue interrumpido por un fuerte librazo en la cabeza, cortesía de Raven.

—Cállate, idiota. —dijo ella con su voz seca y monótona.

Tras varios minutos, Cyborg inspeccionó la Torre y observó que la ciudad tampoco tenía luz eléctrica.

—Es debido a la lluvia, solo habrá que esperar hasta que llegue de nuevo. —comentó.

Como ya eran las 11:00 P.M, los chicos decidieron que descansar sería lo mejor.

—Bueno titanes, que tengan buenas noches. —se despidió Robin junto a Starfire, quién no se despegaba de él.

Cyborg se colocó su gorrito de noche y se fue a su habitación con una vela en la mano, dejando solos a Raven y al Chico bestia, quién éste no dejaba de decir tonterías.

—¿¡Cómo les pude creer a esos mentirosos!? ¡Esa película está maldita! ¡Maldi… —otra vez fue interrumpido por un librazo en toda la cabeza.

—¿¡Podrías dejar de decir tonterías al menos una vez en tu vida!? —le preguntó Raven más que enojada.

El titán se sobó la cabeza para contestarle con algo de serenidad. —Lo siento…

—Como sea… —tomó el libro con el cual le había pegado a su amigo y se volteó para despedirse secamente. —Ya me voy a dormir… Adiós.

Chico bestia al quedarse solo en la sala, escuchó un fuerte trueno quién lo mandó sin dudarlo a su habitación.

La tormenta se había apoderado de la noche y los truenos se oían en toda la Torre T, los chicos estaban durmiendo profundamente pese a que no había electricidad, aunque no todos los titanes se encontraban durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Cuando un rayo cayó al mar, Raven despertó bruscamente.

—¡Ahh! —gritó algo asustada y agitada.

Se encontraba sudando arduamente ya que no había electricidad y el sueño que tuvo no contribuyó mucho a su bienestar.

Ella miró el reloj y observó que eran las 12:24 P.M. No había pasando nada desde que se acostó.

—Quizás… Debería redecorar mejor mi habitación. —comentó al ver como en el lugar se observaban sombras proyectadas por sus 'decoraciones'

Raven ya había redecorado anteriormente su habitación, pero aún guardaba gran parte de sus artículos en ella; sin embargo ya no eran demoníacos sino, estatuillas de piedras.

Ella se acostó nuevamente en su cama y se tapó con su sábana parte de su rostro. ¡Jamás lo admitiría! Pero tenía miedo…

Afortunadamente ya no poseía a Trigon en su interior y manejaba mejor a sus emociones que la vez pasada, por lo que ésta vez no corría el riesgo de que salieran criaturas no deseadas.

Tras pensar en ello, un fuerte rayo volvió a caer y la hizo gritar desprevenida. —¡Ahhh! —abrazó fuertemente su almohada y cerrando los ojos.

—No tengas miedo Raven, no tengas miedo, tú no posees eso, tú no tienes esa emoción. —se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

De repente una de sus estatuillas cayó al suelo y erizó a la chica. —¡Ahh! —nuevamente gritó cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qui… Quién anda… allí? —preguntó muy asustada, su corazón latía muy rápido y la habitación se iluminaba una y otra vez por los relámpagos.

—Está bien Raven, lo admito. ¡Tengo miedo! —afirmó ella en sus pensamientos.

Nunca de los nunca aceptaría eso, pero ahora que tenía un mejor control emocional, el sentir miedo era inevitable para ella.

Raven alzó su mano en señal de ataque a cualquier cosa que anduviera por allí, sin duda alguna lo atacaría sea lo que sea.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó cerca de la ventana por lo que ella dirigió su mano hacia allí, pero luego otra estatuilla se cayó y regresó su atención hacia eso.

—Vet… ¡Vete! —gritó ella lanzando un hechizo hacia lo que sea que estuviese allí, impactando algo.

—¡Ahhrg! —gritó… ¿Chico Bestia?

—¿Chico…¡Bestia!? —el miedo de Raven pasó a ser rabia. —¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? —preguntó frenéticamente al ver como una rata verde se transformaba en su amigo verde.

Éste se estaba sobando el brazo debido a que Raven lo lastimó allí. —Auch… —se quejó de dolor.

—¡Nada de "Auch" y dime ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —preguntó nuevamente la titán dirigiéndose amenazadoramente hacia él.

Chico bestia le hizo señales de alto con sus manos, puesto que lo estaba asustando. —Cálmate Raven… Por favor… —suplicó al ver como la chica estaba perdiendo el control.

—Por última vez…. ¡Dime ¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación!? ¡¿Andabas espiándome!? —su voz comenzó a ser una más profunda y alterada, casi como la de Trigon.

—¡No! ¡Escucha por favor! —suplicó una vez más. —Vine porque escuché tus gritos y creí que te ocurría algo por lo que entré a inspeccionarte, pero de la nada te levantaste gritando y empezaste a lanzarme cosas… —explicó el joven titán mientras sobaba su brazo lastimado.

Raven comenzó a calmarse, al parecer había lastimado a su amigo quien solo había venido a ver su bienestar.

Ella se acerca a el titán y toma su brazo herido. —Te sanaré… —comentó secamente y usó sus poderes azules para sanarle la herida causada.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció con una sonrisa el menor de los titanes.

—No hay… proble… —de repente un fuerte rayo la asusta y abraza de puro impulso a Chico Bestia.

Éste de pura impresión, coloca una cara de idiota por la escena ocurrida.

Raven al percatarse lo que hizo, se separa de él con un golpe.

Ella volteó la mirada hacia otra dirección para que éste no pudiera ver el ligero sonrojo que le ocasionó; como no llevaba su capa puesta, le era difícil ocultar sus emociones.

—Raven… ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó preocupado Chico bestia.

Raven lo miró con desprecio y le contestó indignada. —¡Por supuesto que no!

Él sabía que mentía, así que cambió su tono de voz a uno más comprensible.

—No tienes por qué mentirme Raven… Es normal que sientas miedo… Yo… Yo tengo miedo. —afirmó tratando de levantarse del suelo.

—El que tú tengas miedo ya es cosa tuya, no es mi problema.

El titán agachó un poco la cabeza y le comentó nuevamente. —Sentir miedo no es cobardía… Cobardía es no querer aceptarlo… —Chico bestia lo dijo en el buen sentido de reflexión, pero fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Raven.

—¡Basta! ¡Fuera de a mí habitación! —lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacó bruscamente de su recamara. —¡No necesito tus estúpidos consuelos! —gritó indignada y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

La chica se acostó en su cama enfadada y trató de meditar un poco lo que acabó de hacer.

—Creo que no debí tratarlo así… Después de todo… Es mi amigo… —susurró con un tono lleno de arrepentimiento.

Nuevamente otro trueno se oye fuertemente en la habitación de ella, por lo que pega un grito involuntario.

Raven abraza de golpe su almohada tratando de calmarse. —Está bien… Chico bestia… —decía mientras apretaba sus ojos. —Sí tengo miedo…

De nuevo, otro trueno hizo estremecer la recamara.

—¡Ahh! —gritó ella aterrorizada. —Por favor… No me dejes sola… —susurró al sentir una soledad profunda e incómoda.

La titán estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para superar el miedo que le ocasionó la película a los truenos y rayos, pero era inútil. Cada vez temía más.

—No me dejes sola… —susurró una vez más.

De pronto una voz se escuchó detrás de ella. —No lo haremos Raven… Yo no lo haré. —le aseguró Chico Bestia acercándose a la cama.

—¿Aún… sigues… aquí? —preguntó muy arrepentida.

—Siempre lo estaré, Rae. —el chico bestia tomó asiento en el borde de la cama. —Yo también tengo miedo. —aseguró otra vez.

Raven inexplicablemente se movió hacia un lado, dejándole espacio a su amigo para que se ¿Acostara?

—Por favor… —susurró la chica. —Acompáñame. —pidió con tristeza en sus ojos.

Chico Bestia se acostó en la cama de la chica y observó como ésta sudaba arduamente, creyó que quizás tenía fiebre, pero lo descartó al tocarla.

Aunque Raven estuviera sudando, para él no fue nada problemático e instintivamente la abrazó y acercó su cabeza a la espalda de ella.

—Chico… Bestia… —musitó. —Hay algo que quiero… Qué bueno… Sé que debo decirte…

—Ahorita no digas nada. —la calló amablemente mientras sobaba la espalda de ella con su cabeza. —Me lo dices mañana. —fue lo último que dijo para dejar a una Raven sonriente y segura.

Sí, segura. Ya no tenía por qué tener miedo ya que alguien estaba allí para acompañarla.

.

FIN


End file.
